Many electrical systems require backup electrical power supplies. These may include phone equipment, land based and cellular, as well as hospitals, police stations and the like. There are electrical power generators that run on gasoline, diesel fuel or natural gas. These usually include an engine which rotates an electrical generator either an alternator or a generator. Generally an alternator is used. Since these are powered by hydrocarbon fuel sources, they must be properly vented and cooled. Many of these units are designed to be permanently located outside of any building and therefore require proper housing.
The present invention is premised on the realization that such a device with a housing suitable for outdoor use can be prepared wherein the housing has three compartments. A central compartment houses the motor and alternator and two side compartments hold the electric components and the start-up batteries. Air flows through the two side compartments into the central compartment. The exhaust from the engine is vented from the top through an overhang portion. Likewise the inlets into the first and second side compartments are from overhangs in the top of the housing preventing water from getting into the interior of the housing.
These provide effective backup power and can be used under extreme environmental conditions without destruction of the electrical components, motor or alternator. The present invention will be further appreciated in light of the following detailed description of drawing in which: